Undead Defenders
Overview Summary #Rout the remaining Kournan Forces. You have 3...0 groups remaining. #See Elder Jonah for your reward. Obtained from :Elder Jonah in Marga Coast (village of Ronjok) Requirements :*Venta Cemetery (mission) :*Feeding Frenzy :*Melonni's Meditations :*Herds to the Slaughter Reward :*2,500 XP :*200 Gold :*100 Sunspear Promotion Points Preliminary Dialogue :Chuno: "The only reason we're being attacked is because of them... the Sunspears brought this upon us!" :Herdsman Zekanu: "Yeah!" :Herdsman Mehnosi: "They will kill us all within the hour!" :Chuno: "I can take those garrison fools with one hand tied behind my back! We don't need those weak, foreign..." :Elder Jonah: "Hold your tongue, Chuno." :Elder Jonah: "While it's true our new... friends... have brought additional difficulties to Ronjok, they are not to blame for our current situation." :Herdsman Zekanu: "What are we going to do? They'll return, and with tenfold more men. If they don't get their quota, they'll take it out of our hides!" :Herdsman Mehnosi: "Bayel will not give up until he conscripts every last one of us." :Elder Jonah: "These soldiers are a superstitious lot. They have forgotten the darker ways of our peoples. If they think we are defenseless... they are wrong." :Elder Jonah: "Help me heroes. Help me defend Ronjok once more." Dialogue :"My worst fears are realized. The Kournans have had enough, and are marching on Ronjok Village even as we speak. It is death they wish upon us, so it is death we will give them. By the time we're finished, those Kournans will prefer Varesh's wrath to facing us againsic] :As a young man, I was touched by the icy hand of Grenth himself, and now I can commune with the dead. It is an exhausting process, and I had hoped to avoid using it, but it may be our only hope. I will need help. Will you help an old man defend his home and his people one last time?" ::Accept: "You take care of the spell, we will do the rest." ::Reject: "Do your own grisly work." Intermediate Dialogue :Kournan Commander: "By order of Warmarshal Varesh, Ronjok is to be destroyed for failure to meet its production quotas. This impertinence is a threat to Kourna that must end!" :Kournan Commander: "Its structures will be leveled." :Kournan Commander: "Its inhabitants will be... resettled. Those who survive, that is." :Kournan Commander: "Those who resist will face my blade." :Elder Jonah: "Turn Back! Ronjok is dead! It is cursed. It was dead before you found it, and now the dead protect it!" :'Kournan Commander': ''"What is this madness? Undead?" :Elder Jonah: "Ronjok is dead. It belongs to the dead. The dead will KEEP IT!" :Kournan Commander: "Charge! Charge, you fools! CHARGE!" Reward Dialogue :"Ah, that scared them but good! That trick won't work twice, but it will do the job. They won't return to Ronjok for quite some time. :But I fear for our land. Things are getting... darker, and not just for Ronjok. More and more young men and women are getting conscripted. Other conscripts mysteriously disappear. Varesh's quotas have gone through the roof. We barely get enough water for the fields. I hope that you, my friend, will be the light that guides us through the impending darkness. Many wish you Sunspears had stayed in Istan, but many more who have no voice to speak believe you are our last hope. Please accept this as a small token of Ronjok's appreciation." :Elder Jonah: "Excellent." :Elder Jonah: "Are you cold? That trick always gives me goosebumps." Walkthrough Simply eliminate the 3 attacking Kournan mobs. Notes *The quest is offered only after the conversation between the villagers of Ronjok finishes. Elder Jonah will summon various undead minions during this quest to help defend the village. *This quest will not be offered unless you have zoned after completing the requisite quests. *The summoned minions will not have health degeneration. *The quest will be impossible to complete if you (or a Hero) consume the corpses. Elder Jonah will not be able to raise any minions without the corpses. Without Elder Jonah's minions, only 1 of the 3 groups of Kournans become hostile. Exit and reenter the area to restart the quest. *To get the reward, you need to speak to Elder Jonah, who will not necessarily be at the point indicated on the map - he moves around during the fight. Look near the gates. Trivia *Elder Jonah's line, "Ronjok is dead. It belongs to the dead. The dead will KEEP IT!", is a reference to the movie The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Sunspear points